The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for treating dielectric receptor sheets for latent images of objects, especially x-rayed objects, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for developing dielectric receptor sheets to thereby convert latent images into visible images. Dielectric receptor sheets which can be treated in the apparatus of the present invention are used in ionography imaging chambers for exposure to object-modulated x-rays.
Commonly owned copending application Ser. No. 832,884 filed Sept. 13, 1977 by Manfred SCHMIDT et al. discloses an apparatus for making latent images of object-modulated X-rays. A dielectric receptor sheet is inserted into a drawer-like cassette prior to exposure to object-modulated X-rays. The exposure of dielectric sheet to X-rays is preceded by introduction of the cassette into a conditioning unit having means for destroying the charge on the dielectric receptor sheet. The cassette, with an image carrying sheet therein, is withdrawn from the X-ray machine and is introduced into a developing unit having means for converting latent images into visible images, preferably by resorting to toner particles.
The conditioning unit is actually a cleaning device which relieves the sheets of dust particles and/or other undesirable foreign matter prior to exposure of sheets to object-modulated X-rays.